Hand scanners or desk-top scanners are utilized in order to scan text material, images or graphics and to transmit the scanned material into a computer. The scanners of a hand-held type and are usually designed to read a typical 8 1/2.times.11 inch page by being drawn first down one vertical half of the page and then being drawn down the second vertical half of the page. The dimensions of the scanner are such that combined with the software of the scanner, the page is reconstructed within the computer and stored for future use.
A difficulty arises with the use of a hand-held scanner in that the steadiness or rather unsteadiness of the operator's hand, while sometimes affecting the vertical half page which is being read, will oftentimes affect the matchup within the computer of the two vertical halves of the page. Thus, the operator may find that the center of the page or graphic being scanned will be illegible or difficult to read within the computer. This would require the operator to rescan the page in order to have a legible copy.
Operators oftentimes would attempt to utilize a book or straight-edge in order to avoid the aforesaid problem. Applicant's invention relates to a template and guide easily adaptable to different size paper and designed to conform to the reading head of the scanner in order to ensure that the operator draws the scanner over one vertical half of the document being read and over the second vertical half of the document being read such that the software associated therewith can accurately match the two vertical halves into a single document within the computer which is legible and readable.